Geoff's Characters
Kaede Zhou S U M M A R Y Kaede Zhou of Japanese heritage currently resides in his birth country, Japan. He is a rather mysterious fellow who stays off the eyes of the public, breaking city rules from time to time, most of which by vandalism. An incredible artist he is, and he's not afraid to show off his works of art to any bystander. As of now he lives in an apartment with his roommate, Moto Tiko and temporarily, past-servant of a legend named Kure, Oka. Him and his roommate both feel brief affection towards the girl they house with, but Kaede feels it more, getting overprotective whenever Moto acts different. The two volunteered Oka to stay with them after two cruel legends, Kato and Mokuru, murdered Kure and wanted to go after the servant. Now both Kaede and his roommate seek vengeance on them. I N F O R M A T I O N : Full Name | Kaede Tatsuo Zhou : Date of Birth | July 3, 1998 : Place of Birth | Tokyo, Japan : Place of Residence | Tokyo, Japan : Current Occupation | Unemployed : Height | 5' 8" : Weight | 124.3 lbs : Eye Color | Brown : Hair Color | Black : Spouse | - : Offspring | - : Friends | Moto Tiko, Oka : Acquaintances | Kure (Deceased) : Rivals | Kato, Mokuru Hunter Smith S U M M A R Y Hunter Smith of an unknown heritage and rumoured experiment calls Springfield, California his home. He is a serious, logical mutant who is dedicated to end the hunt for his kind by a government-based organization called Project X. The rebel is witty with his words, as he chooses them carefully, nonetheless able to put up a physical fight. Although he is not as aggressive as other mutants, he can be rude, but never to his best friend, Kate "Electress" Smith. His objective is to protect her and spare her life, doing so by spreading his wings as a shield for the both of them after Kate was shot in the leg; his left wing was later penetrated by a bullet a hunter shot, making him uncertain if he could ever fly again. In need of an occupation to keep him alive, Hunter currently is being assisted by Kate, and soon, the two will find a way to defeat the agenda of Project X. I N F O R M A T I O N : Full Name | Hunter Falke Smith : Date of Birth | Unknown : Place of Birth | Unknown : Place of Residence | Springfield, California : Current Occupation | Unemployed : Height | 6' 0" : Weight | 192.7 lbs : Eye Color | Grey : Hair Color | Brown : Spouse | - : Offspring | - : Friends | Kate Watson : Acquaintances | Rory Thompson : Rivals | - Dion Quimby S U M M A R Y Summary I N F O R M A T I O N : Full Name | Dion Quimby : Date of Birth | November 12, 1953 : Place of Birth | Dunkirk, France : Place of Residence | Paris, France : Current Occupation | Inventor : Height | 6' 2" : Weight | 187.4 lbs : Eye Color | Hazel : Hair Color | Brown : Spouse | - : Offspring | - : Friends | - : Acquaintances | Cardia Beckett, Yin Hino : Rivals | Markus Sweets Orville Dubois S U M M A R YSummary I N F O R M A T I O N : Full Name | Orville Ives Dubois : Date of Birth | March 5, 1897 : Place of Birth | Montpellier, France : Place of Residence | London, England (Former), Yorkshire, England : Current Occupation | Servant (Former), Unemployed : Height | 5' 11" : Weight | 157.3 lbs : Eye Color | Brown : Hair Color | Brown : Spouse | - : Offspring | - : Friends | Irene Adler : Acquaintances | Alastair Cunningham : Rivals | Sir James Wilkinson Category:Original Characters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Human